


ABO神经病段子

by Indifeso



Category: Outlaws - Fandom, 法外者
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: Jason Todd那些年对omega的误解





	ABO神经病段子

**Author's Note:**

> 坑

1.

Jason十三岁分化出了属性，虽然不是他一直期望的alpha，beta也算不出意料之外。Bruce是alpha，Jason对alpha的全部印象都来源于他的监护人，理所当然希望自己也能分化成一个alpha，毕竟，没有研究明确表明beta孕育的后代只能是beta。

Jason觉得alpha挺酷，拥有这个属性就像被打上了稀少的标签，和有一副出众的外表或一项特殊技能一样是件值得炫耀的事。因为数量上的限制，社会上各个领域的杰出人才绝大多数还是beta，alpha并不一定比beta更强壮更聪明。

Jason问过Bruce，对方告诉还是个小男孩的他，自己能做到今天这个地步和他是个alpha没多大关系，属性带给他的唯一便利是比beta强一点的感知力，前提是这种感知力经过很多年技巧性的训练被应用在侦探手段中，而不是只顾着去嗅茫茫人海中同样数目稀少omega。

说到这Bruce顿了顿，缓和了表情对Jason说，“属性并不能代表什么，重要的是你是谁，而不是你是什么。”

道理他都懂，但并没有什么卵用。Jason非常不希望自己成为一个omega，这不是属性歧视，JL成员也有omega，工作能力同样出色，但考虑到在他的人生中从没有接触过活的omega——不算贩卖案中被解救出的那些——对omega产生一些误解也很正常。

那个强壮的黑发alpha 散发出独特的信息素，金发的omega 被笼罩在他的气息之中，心跳的如同小鹿乱撞。金发omega 的视线和alpha 胶着在一起，空气中仿佛有一股看不见的引力吸引着他将自己投进alpha 的怀抱。上帝啊，这就是爱情，这是命中注定的唯一。omega 的本能在尖叫，金发omega 感觉到两腿间分泌出湿漉漉的体液，他双腿一软，被黑发alpha 扣住腰，两人的下体贴在一起，他不禁发出一声饥渴的呻吟。

金发omega 被眼睛里闪动着同样欲望的alpha 掌控住，他【哔——】【哔——】，黑发alpha 的手【哔——】快速【哔——】【哔——】。金发omega 仰起脖子【哔——】【哔——】【哔——】，alpha 咬住他的肩膀，omega 感觉【哔——】。黑发alpha 凑近自己的omega 耳边，压低声音说道：“我要把【哔——】【哔——】【哔——】，你是我的，你会【哔——】【哔——】。”omega 激动的全身颤抖，脸色潮红的尖叫道：“【哔——】【哔——】【哔——】。”

**WTF****？！**——Jason猛的把厚厚精装硬壳书合上，瞪着暗红色封面上的烫金字体，再次确定了这是正经的爱情文学，但这东西是Dick给他的，谁知道对方是不是给一部三流色情小说换上了封皮就为了看自己出糗。果然不该去问Dick关于omega的事，Jason后悔的肠子都断了。

“小翅膀，看完了？感觉如何，有没有让你对omega不再那么神往。”Dick从后面摸着Jason的脑袋凑过去用贱贱的语气问道。

Jason打开他的手，想纠正Dick的用词，什么叫对omega神往！他简直要吓死了，但他想了想，谨慎的开口问道:“omega真的会——我是说…真的——“Jason觉得自己的语气应该是学术性的冷静，但实际上他脸红结巴的样子让Dick憋笑的胃在抽搐，于是他决定继续捉弄自己的小弟弟。

“发情？被alpha信息素吸引？湿漉漉的？标记？怀孕？“Dick帮Jason补充完了剩下的话。

“我的老天我不敢相信我竟然在问你这个问题你只是个beta而我被你欺骗着看了一部色情小说他妈的我还不如直接上搜索引擎。“Jason在某种复杂尴尬的情绪驱使下开始喋喋不休。

“你可真是冒犯到我了。“Dick坐在桌子上翘着腿，摆出我是过来人的表情。

Jason怀疑的瞟了他一眼，“你又闻不到那些气味还是什么的，你才不可能——”Dick故意挺了挺自己的胸膛，挺出了一个漂亮的腰线，Jason整个人都不好了，“等等…你干过omega？“

Dick哼了一声，“注意用词，我那是情感交流循序渐进的最终结果。“Jason的脸变绿了，像是突然撞见了父母的亲热时刻，他一点都不想了解Dick丰富的夜生活细节。

“什么感觉？“好奇心最终占了上风。

“我还是那个omega？“Dick笑的面部痉挛。

“别逼我揍你！“

Dick揉揉僵掉的脸颊肌肉，装模作样的想了一会，语气严肃过头，“其实——【小说喜欢夸大omega和alpha之间的信息素吸引】，事实上——【omega的发情期基本不会影响正常生活，当然也不会性欲高涨欲求不满的满世界找alpha求性交】，如果——【你分化成了一个omega，说不定会是一件相当爽的事】，哎——【听说omega的双重高潮能让人嗨到连妈妈都不认识，你会神往也是正常的，我也想试试】。“说完Dick意味深长的把手搭在了Jason的肩膀上。

Dick一共就说了四个词，配上他神一般的语气和面部表情，Jason感觉放在自己肩膀上的手有千斤重，对方眼神里似乎都透露出满满的同情。

其实——【omega不可避免的会面对这些被信息素吸引失去理智充满黏糊糊体液的时刻】，事实上【没有alpha的omega发情期的确是非常难受，omega会本能的寻求信息素的安慰，直到被标记然后受孕】，如果——【你分化成了一个omega，事情会变得相当麻烦】，哎——【比如你不能再和Bruce呆在一起，也就是说蝙蝠侠需要一个新罗宾】。

Jason今天也有好好的当个脑补侠。他人生中第一个对omega的阴影来源于他的beta大哥，很长一段时间里分化成一个omega并被蝙蝠侠解雇成为了他夜间噩梦的主题，幸运的是，没过多久他就成为了一个beta，关于alpha和omega的好奇和恐慌，自此被抛在了脑后。

直到复活后第六年，Jason突然迎来了自己转变为omega之后的第一个发情期，他才意识到当初被Dick骗的多惨，为此他冲到布鲁德海文暴打Dick最终把Bruce都惊动过来就是很久之后的事了。

2.

“你几天没洗澡了！Roy，身上这么大味儿。“Jason嗅了嗅空气中的味道，捂着鼻子对坐在沙发上的红发弓箭手大声抱怨道，他俩搭档没多久，Jason已经对Roy的卫生习惯深恶痛绝。

Roy抬起头，手中拿着平板正在网购，他委屈的反驳：“我早上才把自己从头到尾洗了三遍连蛋蛋底下都不放过，是你没洗澡吧！“

“我他妈连你身上的味都分辨不出来吗？“Jason跳到沙发上把鼻子顶到Roy的脖子上从上闻到下，愤怒的抬起头来，”整个屋子都是你的味道，你居然跟我讲你洗了澡！你用两个指头和一碗水洗的吗？“

Roy突然狐疑的推着Jason的肩膀，“Jay，你是beta对吧？“

“废话。“Jason双手抱胸，居高临下看着被自己压在身体底下的红发青年，一副今天不交代清楚这事就没完的架势。

“我发情期到了。”Roy小心翼翼的打量Jason的反应。

Jason一愣，Roy是omega，ROY HARPER居然他妈的是个OMEGA！他脑子里一闪而过的某些知识让他第一反应是跳起来飞快跑到离Roy直线距离最远的大门处贴着，Jason仔细打量着Roy，红发青年的表情充满趣味，懒散的半躺着，手里的平板还没放下。

“额…你需要——你需要我现在离开吗？这没什么问题，我出门逛几圈，晚上再回来？或者明天？后天？”Jason烦躁的揉乱了头发，抬头对上红发弓箭手戏谑的眼神，他双手在门把手上握紧，虚弱的说：“你需要我去给你买根按摩棒吗？打电话叫个人？beta好找，如果你想要个alpha我办不到。“

“Jay，有人告诉过你omega发情是什么样子的吗？“Roy盘腿坐起来。

“乱七八糟的体液，欲求不满，理智全无，渴求信息素被标记怀孕。“Jason诚实的重复当年Dick灌输给他的信息。

红发青年猛地爆发出惊天动地的狂笑，如同沙袋一样从沙发上砸向地板，头磕的重重一响，他蜷缩的像个虾米，脸笑的通红，还不停的用拳头捶地。Jason惊恐的望着失去理智的Roy，心想这就是开始。

Jason头也不回的冲出屋子，花了一天时间接受了Roy是个omega而自己并没有发现的事实，花了一天时间去想自己为什么能闻到omega的味道然而并没有合理解释，又花了一天时间去考虑和Roy继续组队的可行性，最后他把这些有的没的全部忘掉，回到了他和Roy共同的安全屋。

屋里Roy的气味还是很浓，但红发弓箭手气色很好的坐在地板上看游戏视频，听到开门声头也没抬的打了招呼，Jason显得更像是那个刚度过发情期的人，“你感觉怎么样？“

Roy暂停了画面，绿色的眼睛里闪动着他每次恶作剧前的光芒，“找不到alpha我只能打电话叫了几个beta凑合，第一天我们干了个爽，他们离开之后我又打了两次电话分别叫了两个beta姑娘和一个强壮的像alpha的beta男人，大概换了十五还是十六种姿势，我没仔细数，你得知道，当时我已经爽的理智全无。“

Jason回来的勇气消失殆尽，他几乎再次夺门而出。Roy捂着肚子又笑出了声，Jason真的不知道笑点在哪里，他想着要收拾收拾屋子，奇怪的是屋子里干净的和刚做了大扫除一样，连浴缸都干净的发亮，Jason觉得Roy还算有点良心，没留下满地的避孕套和沾满了不明液体的内裤让他恶心。

之后Jason每个月都会刻意避开Roy的发情期，给他留下足够的空间和时间度过这个尴尬的时段，Roy没说什么，他们也从不聊这个话题，除此之外的时间，他们依旧是好搭档。

3.

Jason觉得很热，他和Roy贴在一起看电影，空调显示室内温度六十四点四华氏度，他依然热的冒汗。旁边小桌上放着三板已经空掉的冰块格，Jason暂停了电影起身去冰箱里拿第四板，回来时Roy披着他的毯子缩成一团。

“你冷吗？“Jason问。Roy点点头，用奇怪的眼神看着他，想了一下，在Jason坐回他身边的时候把脑袋埋进对方的衣服里深深吸了口气。Roy惊讶的抬起头，问道：”Jay，你是beta吗？“

“不然我是alpha吗？如果我是，你大概就不需要在发情期的时候把我赶出门了。“Jason开了个玩笑，等着Roy拍他一个巴掌，但对方只是又闻了闻他的味道，伸出手试探他的体温，然后严肃的告诉他：“我觉得你是个omega，而且快要发情了。”

Jason一巴掌把他的脸拍走，翻着白眼去厨房接水喝，他需要更多的水，今早的英式早餐真是咸的够呛，他没有注意到身后Roy思考的目光。

让Jason没有料到的是，仅仅十个小时之后，他迎来了人生中第一个omega发情期。

Jason光着下半身坐在马桶上，门没关，Roy正把Jason黏糊糊的裤子和同样黏糊糊的床单塞进洗衣机里，红发弓箭手咬紧腮帮子也止不住笑，在收到Jason的瞪视后直接喷笑出来。

“这里写着——不准笑！听我念——男性omega发情周期一般为28-30天，具体视个人情况而定，发情时男性omega子宫分泌出大量体液创建出良好的肠道环境为性交做准备，发情期前部分男性omega会有诸如口渴、小腹胀痛、疲惫等不良反应。“Jason把手机屏幕转向Roy，一脸悲愤欲死的表情，“我他妈真是个傻逼。”

Roy已经快要笑休克了，断断续续的说道：“我怎么知道——哈哈哈哈哈——你居然都没想过要去搜索——哈哈哈哈哈——我要笑死了。”

“我是个beta为什么要去搜索omega发情期是什么样的！”

“你说的太有道理我无法反驳——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“现在的问题是——ROY HARPER你再笑我就把你的老二拔下来——为什么我会变成一个omega！”

“你都死而复生了，从beta变成omega算什么，想开点，你现在和我一样，也许我们可以换个新代号。”Roy真的开始认真的考虑，Jason往他脑袋上丢了一只拖鞋。

“给我一条新裤子，我不能整个发情期都黏在马桶上。”

Roy给了Jason一条新内裤，看着对方疯狂的撕扯卷纸叠成厚厚的长条塞在屁股下，“你需要的不是卫生纸，而是男性omega专用卫生巾。”

Jason穿好裤子，咬牙切齿的露出假笑：“谢谢提醒。”Roy往洗衣机里丢了颗洗衣球，设定好时间，对着正要出门的Jason说：“我们的洗衣机没有烘干功能，今晚只能睡床垫，你要是把床垫弄脏，就准备出钱换个新的吧。”

Jason假装自己没听到。

Jason跑进超市站在卫生巾货架前，被满目粉色蓝色黄色网面棉柔加厚超薄闹的头晕眼花，旁边还有一条货架是细长可爱头部像花蕾的卫生棉条，Jason觉得自己病了，得了一种叫选择困难症的绝症，他随手拿了一包回家。

第二天，他们的屋子门口放着一张待丢弃的床垫，上面被暴力挖出了一个洞，隔着门都能听到里面传来的控诉声：“你这个傻逼晚上睡觉怎么能用240mm日用？！你买的时候都没有认真研究一下种类吗？！你的体液会在你睡觉的时候顺着你的屁股缝留下来弄脏裤子！这下好了，我们唯一的床垫也报废了！你今晚光着屁股睡浴缸吧！休想让我帮你重新去买！”

“闭嘴，Roy，否则我就用护垫封住你的嘴巴。”


End file.
